The Night Spider
by XxsonofchaosxX
Summary: When Percy is Banished, he has new powers. He is now Agent Jackson, also known as Night Spider. When Hel rises to ultimately destroy the Olympians, will Percy lead the avengers to fight, or will he watch the world crash and burn.
1. Chapter 1

This will be my second try at this, seeing as I couldn't do this correctly the first time. I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor do I own the Marvel Universe

**Chapter 1**

**Percy**

Hey, you remember those days where you would play hero and always win, saving the world in your backyard? Being a hero isn't as great as you thought. My name is Agent Jackson, also known as Night Spider, the younger brother to the Black Widow. I work for SHEILD. No I'm not stupid; it's an acronym for Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division. I bet you know me as Peruses Jackson, son of Poseidon. Defeater of Giants, Titans, Monsters, Holder of the sky, bearer of the Achilles curse, Member of the prophecy of seven, and major seaweed brain, but something changed and I was banished from the entire Greco-roman world.

_**(Flashback) 2 months after the war was over.**_

_I was walking in oscorp with Peter and Harry. Peter wanted to take a picture of Mary Jane, the girl of his dreams. As he was taking a picture, a spider crawled onto me and bit me. I didn't think too much of it until I got home. As mom was coming in the door, I shot a web at her by accident. After that, I found out I had new powers and trained all year with them, and turns out Peter got bit too. His name is Spider-man. Mine is the Night Spider._

_**(Time skip) Back at camp half-blood.**_

_I walked over the hill and heard cheering. I ran over the hill to see Piper and Reyna glaring at a couple kissing while holding a bloodied sword. "What's going on here?" I asked. It immediately got quiet. Then the couple stops making out and I see its Annabeth and Jason. Jason smirks at me and says, "So the traitor returns. As the God of Heroes, I banish you from all things Greco-Roman." My father came and glared at me. "You are a disgrace to the Olympians. I, Poseidon God of the Sea, hereby disown Peruses Jackson." Hey proclaimed, and then flashed away. If that's how you feel, then fine. As I ran, I pulled off all my clothes till I was in my Night Spider uniform and swung away, never to return. Or so I thought._

_**(Flashback over)**_

Now, I'm swinging from web to web to the hellicarrier. When I got there, Director Fury was already waiting for me. "Sir, is there a problem?" I asked him wondering why he isn't spying on stark, making sure he doesn't hack any SHEILD files. "Thor just came back from Asgard. It seems that the Norse god of the underworld is going to try to destroy the Olympians, who I didn't know till now you were the son of one." He said with no emotion. I just glared at him, and told him, "I was banished and disowned, betrayed by my family. Do you know how that feels, Mr. Super spy. The Olympians can kiss my naturally tan ass, if they think I'll help them in another war. Director Fury, I mean no disrespect, but didn't you let Thor handle the problem with the dark elves here not even 2 months ago as all the realms were in line. I also remember that Loki is on the loose. Not to mention, that we don't have the resources for another war yet." Suddenly a bright flash appeared in front of us. I knew exactly who it was. Director Fury on the other hand pulled out a gun and aimed it at the person. "Agent Jackson, Do you know this person?" He asked with the gun still trained on the woman if front of us. I glared at the woman. She still looked the same, even after five years. "Unfortunately I do. The perks of being a god, never aging. So, Director Fury, you've met Thor, the Norse god of thunder. Meet Annabeth Chase, Minor Goddess of Wisdom and Knowledge.

**Well I think I'm off to a good start. Send reviews to tell me if it's good or not. Peace out**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well here goes chapter 2. I, sonofchaos, do not own the marvel universe nor do I own the epic Percy Jackson.**_

**Percy**

"Agent Jackson, Do you know this person?" He asked with the gun still trained on the woman if front of us. I glared at the woman. She still looked the same, even after five years. "Unfortunately I do. The perks of being a god, never aging. So, Director Fury, you've met Thor, the Norse god of thunder. Meet Annabeth Chase, Minor Goddess of Wisdom and Knowledge." I told him, still glaring at the person who betrayed me. Director Fury turned to me. "So you know this person, Agent Jackson? Why didn't you mention this in the debriefing?" He asked still looking at Annabeth. I turned around to face Fury. "Ask my sister, she knows all about that. Clint was with us, so ask him. Better yet, go ask Thor. At this point, he is the only god on my good side. I was about to jump off the hellicarrier, until someone grabbed my arm. I turned back to see it was Annabeth. "Percy, we need your help. With Hel on the rise, we don't know how to stop her. You have the people and the skills to beat her. Not to mention, one of your friends come from her realm. Percy, the gods have seen what we did wrong. We were wrong to banish you. Poseidon even regrets disowning you. The only reason I was able to find you was because Aphrodite and Artemis could sense your heartbreak and love. Percy, it turns out Jason was being controlled by Gaia as a last resort if she lost." She told me looking sad. I put my mask on and said, "And what about you? Were you being controlled or did you really mean it when you made out with Jason and broke my heart in the process. You know what, don't answer that. I don't want to hear anymore of your lies. Luke was right; in the end the Olympians are only using you till you serve your purpose. Then you're garbage." I turned around and jumped to the nearest skyscraper and sat there. I remember when me and peter faced venom. He fought the venom when it over came him, but me, I learned to control it. It showed me all my betrayals and gave me my anger issues but I got in control. But for now, I'm going solo for a while.

_**Annabeth**_

I looked at the man who pointed his gun at me was still here. He wore an eye patch just like the kids of Nemesis had. He said something to his cuffs and then a woman with red hair and a slim figure came out. "Agent Romanov, can you explain more to who your brother is. And why this woman feels the need to ask us to help them fight a battle that is not ours." He asked her. She turned to me then gasped. I didn't know how she would recognize me, but apparently she did. "Why do you show your face here? Haven't you and your people done enough to my brother." She yelled at me. I stepped back and said, "You don't know me. I am Annabeth Chase, Goddess of Wisdom and Knowledge. Daughter of Athena." "And breaker of Percy's heart. After all he did for you and you went to a man who you barely knew. Oh yea, did you also tell Percy that you got pregnant by Jason before you even became gods? I bet you didn't, but he already knew. You know, our mom trusted you and the Olympians, but now you are just like the titans, Deceitful, conniving, and backstabbers. Director Fury, Thor is at stark tower, along with Banner, Rogers, and Clint. AIM has gone underground along with HYDRA. I don't think we should drop everything for these Olympians. They have done fine without us mortals; they think they are above us. If that is all, I have to go find my brother." She said and went back into the flying ship we are on. I need to find allies. I flashed back to Olympus to see if mother could help. When I got to Olympus, Hades and Zeus looked like they were about to go to war while Poseidon was silently crying on his throne. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" I yelled. Zeus glared at Hades and said, "It seems that Hades doesn't want to join our war. He wants to reside in the underworld, while the rest of us are trying to fight Hel. Fine, Hades you are no longer an Olympian." Zeus thundered. Hades glared at Zeus one more time then shadow travelled away. Just as he left, we heard laughing, A female laughing. The shadows start going crazy until a woman steps out of them. "Just like you Olympians, always arrogant. This realm is full of surprises. 1st I run into Thor, next Jackson, and finally I find out that these Greek and Roman gods are real." She said. I shot a beam of light at her but she deflected it back to me. Next thing I know, Jason had knocked the beam out the way. "We are the olympians. Me being the greatest of all olympians." he said boastfully. Hel just waved her hand and jason flew into a pillar. Hel turned to us. "If he is truly the strongest then this war will be easy. goodbye olympians."Hel said shadowtravellong away


	3. Chapter 3

**3rd Person**

A force of two hundred wolves were running through the forest in northern California attacking any and all monsters in sight yeah you heard (read) right monsters leading the attack was an all black wolf with sea-green eyes with silver streaks through them it'd been years since this particular wolf had been in a battle in his human form you might be wondering who the wolf really is well you'll find out soon because; the dryads in the area had been keeping him up to speed with everything that happened on the east coast and more importantly what's happening in camp half-blood. Once the army of monsters had been dealt with the wolves had all gathered in a circle in the clearing where their battle had just taken place each wolf had soon become their human forms standing in the circle one who would probably shock the Greeks and more specifically the alphas twin brother as the black wolf phased to his human form what you saw was a man with Raven black to his shoulders hair sea-green eyes that swirl like the waves in high tide and can shift with his emotions that stood at the monstrous height of 6'4" with a black goatee next to the man stood a woman with silk like ebony black hair with volcanic black eyes standing at a subtle 5'11" in height with an hourglass framed toned with muscle sporting a small bump in the middle of her abdomen if you're wondering who the woman was well her name is Zoe Nightshade-Jackson former lieutenant of the hunters of Artemis mate and wife of Maximilian 'Max' Thor Jackson son of Poseidon and twin brother of Perseus 'Percy' Theseus Jackson son of Poseidon or ex-son of Poseidon now more commonly known to the people as the night spider.

Max stood in the center of his pack with his wife and mate Zoe as he looked at everyone there this is what a family should be like not the egocentric attitudes most of the gods have though, even a loyal man like my father can become to prideful and thanks to that little bastard Jason and Percy's bitch of an ex-girlfriend Annabeth I was getting ready to snarl to shut up the rambling because; it was giving me a headache but Zoe did it before I could.

"SHUT UP!" she snarled, that shut them up quickly '_note to self never piss off a hormonal Zoe' _I thought as I kissed her hair before looking in each eye of my pack as I said.

"Apparently the gods need our help so we won't just be in between wolf and mortal forms when the fates approached me and said I needed to be a god they made me the god of wolves and lions the Olympians have no knowledge of this they only know that it was I who bested Lycoan and took his place as king of the werewolves and I want to keep it that way I know each of you have your guns on you make sure you keep them I don't want my family hurt is that clear?" I asked, as I finished talking I heard a chorus of _'yes sir!'_ from everyone here in the clearing as I turned my gaze to my barely two months pregnant wife I said, " I need you to stay with me Zoe or if you must go wandering around that infernal camp please go with guards love alright?" I asked, looking into molten eyes I love so much as she asked me '_why?_' through the telepathy that we had going because; she was my mate as well as my wife '_I don't trust that slut who broke my brother's heart I'm afraid she'll try and kill you while I knock some sense into my ass of a father'_ I thought back earning and audible sigh from her as I kissed her hair. Max looked down at his wife to see her asleep on his shoulder causing him to pick her up as he made a silent prayer to Hermes for the packs cars do to them being so far from the mansion and needing to get moving early. You might be wondering why leave early? Well I want to leave early because; I'm gonna call in a favor to get us clear route straight to long island which is why I called Hermes for a delivery of the packs cars when a flash of light forced everyone but me and Zoe to shield our eyes as the packs entire line of muscle cars appeared right in front of me. The car sitting at the head of the v formation that they appeared in was a black 69 dodge charger 12 cylinder hemi engine with turbo red trim on the grill and rims that were twenty two inches wide behind it and to the right sat a black with silver racing stripe 67 Shelby gt 500 ford mustang with the same size rims though I know we had to get going as everyone else got into their cars all but Zoe and I stayed where we were because; as soon as she'd opened her door a flash of light appeared and soon Hermes was standing right in front of us with a smile on his face.

I stood outside my car catching up with Hermes explaining that the dryads have been keeping me informed of what's been going on as well as telling him the fates made me a god after making him swear on the styx not to reveal to the council because; I wasn't ready to have them know he agreed but I watched as his eyes widened as if he remembered something which he probably had he then began to explain that a throne appeared in front of the throne room doors that would switch to a dog bed whenever a council meeting was called he explained how although, it kept blowing up his own throne that Zeus kept trying to destroy it as he didn't want to share Olympus with anyone which made me laugh at my uncles paranoia it was refreshing to say the least he explained that Zeus supposedly sent out a man hunt for the owner of the throne so he could cast them into tartarus for thinking they can just put a throne in his throne room I looked in the sky and noticed the sun so did Hermes before I got in my car I said, "deliver a message to my dad tell him the twin isn't happy and tell my uncle the wolf said throw one more bolt at my throne he'd snap his symbol of power in half we'll be arriving in camp half-blood in three days Hermes do tell chiron to keep certain people in line I would hate to kill them" I said opening my car and starting it as Hermes walked over to my side he said, "consider all messages delivered cousin please try and convince Percy to help if you can we made a mistake we won't make it again" he asked? I nodded starting my car behind me you can hear the others doing the same looking back at Hermes I smile as I hit the gas I said, "see you in three days cousin tell Hephaestus I said thank you for the vehicles and tell Artemis she who holds his heart says hello she'll no who you mean" I explained before letting up on the brake and shifting gears driving away at top speed shifting as I go.

_***Time Skip 3days* Border of New York**_

_**Max pov**_

it's been three days since we left that clearing in California and I spoke to Hermes we've stopped to eat twice and a few more times because; of Zoe's morning sickness it doesn't really effect her that much but I can't be too careful we've been going 200 mph and were about to cross the border into New York but stopped to let Zoe and the other girls eat yes there are other girls in my pack that are pregnant so we make sure they get all they can eat before we drive again. When we got back on the road we'd just crossed the state border when I guess either Hermes or Apollo decided they wanted out entrance into camp half-blood to be loud because; one of them put on the song _**(we own it by wiz khalifa and 2chains)**_ luckily we weren't too far from camp, now that it didn't matter I figured Chiron would have the center of the camp cleared for us so I started to go along with the song.

_"We Own It"_

_(with Wiz Khalifa)_

_[Intro]_

_It's Young Khalifa man_

_2 Chainz!_

_[Verse 1: 2 Chainz]_

_Money's the motivation,_

_Money's the conversation,_

_You on vacation, We gettin' paid so_

_We on paycation, I did it for the fame_

_It's whatever we had to do, it's just who I am_

_Yeah, it's the life I chose_

_Gunshots in the dark, one eye closed_

_And we got it cooking like a one-eyed stove_

_You can catch me kissin' my girl with both eye closed_

_Perfecting my passion, thanks for asking_

_Couldn't slow down so we had to crash it_

_You used plastic, we 'bout cash,_

_I see some people ahead that we gon' pass_

_[Chorus: 2 Chainz & Wiz Khalifa]_

_I never feared death or dying_

_I only fear never trying_

_I am whatever I am,_

_Only God can judge me, now_

_One shot, everything rides on tonight_

_Even if I've got three strikes, Ima go for it,_

_This moment, we own it_

_And I'm not to be played with_

_Because it can get dangerous_

_See these people I ride with_

_This moment, we own it_

_[Verse 2: Wiz Khalifa]_

_And the same ones that I ride with, be the same ones that I die with_

_Put it all out on the line with, if you looking for me you can find Wiz_

_In the new car or in the crown whip_

_My new broad, that's a fine chick_

_And the wonder squad, I'm down with_

_(and no way around it)_

_What you say? Tell me what you say_

_Working hard, rapping for my dogs, do this everyday,_

_Taking off, looking out for all, making sure we ball,_

_Like the mob all you do is call_

_Catch you if you fall, Young Khalifa_

_[Chorus: 2 Chainz & Wiz Khalifa]_

_I never feared death or dying_

_I only fear never trying_

_I am whatever I am,_

_Only God can judge me, now_

_One shot, everything rides on tonight_

_Even if I've got three strikes, Ima go for it,_

_This moment, we own it_

_And I'm not to be played with_

_(I ride or die for mine)_

_Because it can get dangerous_

_See these people I ride with_

_(I ride or die for love)_

_This moment, we own it_

_[Verse 3: 2 Chainz]_

_This the biggest day of my life_

_We got big guns, been graduated from knives_

_It's the day in the life and I'm ready to ride_

_Got the spirit, I'm feeling like a killer inside_

_Financial outbreak, I'm free but I ain't out yet_

_Ride with the plug so I'm close to the outlet_

_At the red light, rims sitting off set_

_I look better on your girl than her outfit._

_[Verse 4: Wiz Khalifa]_

_Stuck to the plan, always think that we would stand up, never ran_

_We the fam and loyalty never change up_

_Been down since day one, look at where we came from_

_Jumping out on anybody who try to say some one thing about it_

_Got a problem, I got the same one_

_Money rolls, we fold_

_Plenty clubs we closed,_

_Follow the same code_

_Never turn our backs, our cars don't even lose control_

_[Chorus: 2 Chainz & Wiz Khalifa]_

_One shot, everything rides on tonight_

_Even if I've got three strikes, Ima go for it,_

_This moment, we own it_

_And I'm not to be played with_

_(I ride or die for mine)_

_Because it can get dangerous_

_See these people I ride with_

_(I ride or die for love)_

_This moment, we own it_

_This moment, we own it_

_I ride or die for mine_

_I'm ride or die material_

_One life we live so here we go_

_This moment, we own it_

We made it to camp with little to no problem now all of our vehicles were stopped in the middle of the camp with the campers surrounding them the guys and I being the first to open our doors and step out I ignored the campers drawing their weapons as I went to open Zoe's car when I felt a familiar blade to my neck.

"who are you?"sneered Jason, I looked down at the sword in his hands as I grabbed his wrist and twisted it taking the sword and grabbing my magnum from the holster pointing it at his head as I did so I heard the guys draw their own guns as I looked into each of the campers eyes then back to the boy kneeling on the ground with my gun to his head I said, "for those of you new to camp half-blood and don't know me my name is Maximilian 'Max' Thor Jackson son of Poseidon and twin to the wrongly banished Perseus 'Percy' Theseus Jackson I came to help you with your war y-" I was interrupted by the daughter of Athena who broke my brothers heart as she spoke "he was banished cause he was a traitor and he broke my heart!" she screamed I could hear a couple of my pack members saying 'Oooooh she's in for it now' or ' for a daughter of wisdom she is really stupid' I pulled my desert eagle in her direction as I spoke because; this shit is really getting on my nerve "you Annabeth Chase are a minor goddess not worthy of her title you cheated on him with this weak peace of trash because; he killed a hell hound without training you think he sold you out to giaia when in fact it was the little bastard I have at gun point oh and did I mention I also, know about the different pregnancies you've had those months my brother went missing? No well now you know child so I give both of you the choice you either come clean and lift the spell you put on the campers by drugging them or I do it for you and let the campers beat you for your treachery please say you won't so I can send you to tartarus the hard way" I said, looking at Annabeth I noticed none of the campers had moved cause when I looked around all of them were now glaring daggers at Annabeth who looked scared now that people knew what had really happened.


End file.
